Все уровни игры Лила - Путь на Голоку
Уровни я уже как перевёл, как назвал - так и будет. Пока менять их не буду. Что касается только списка, то нужно не просто нумерация уровней, но ещё и название уровня (санскрит, англйиский, русский и т д). Без нумерации я запутаюсь. L 01. Рождение (джанма) / Birth (janma) L 02. Майя / Maya L 03. Гнев (кродха) / Anger (krodha) L 04. Жадность (лобха) / Greed (lobha) L 05. Физический план (бху-лока) / Physical Level (bhu-loka) L 06. Заблуждение (моха) / Delusion (Moha) L 07. Тщеславие (мада) / Vanity (Mada) L 08. Алчность (матсара или матсаръя) / Greed (matsara or matsarya) L 09. Чувственный план (кама-лока) / Sensual level (kama-loka) =2 Second row: fantasy realm= Второй ряд: сфера фантазии. L 10. Очищение (тапа) - goto 23 Go up to level 23. L 11. Развлечения (гандхарвы) / Entertainment (Gandharvas) L 12. Зависть(ирасъя) / Envy (irasya) - goto 8 Go down to level 8. L 13. Ничтожность (антарикша) / Insignificance (Antariksha) L 14. Астральный план (бхувар-лока) / Astral level (bhuvar-loka) L 15 . План фантазии (нага-лока) / Fantasy level (Naga-Loka) L 16. Ревность (двеша) / Jealousy (dvesha) - goto 4 L 17. Сострадание (дайя) / Compassion (daya) - goto 69 L 18. План радости (харша-лока) / Joy level (harsha-loka) =3 Третий ряд: театр кармы. = L 19. План кармы (карма-лока) / Level of karma (karma-loka) L 20. Благотворительность (дана) / Charity (dana) - goto 32 L 21. Искупление (самана папа) / Atonement (samana papa) L 22. План Дхармы (Дхарма-лока) / Level of Dharma (Dharma-Loka) - goto 60 L 23. Небесный план (сварга-лока) / Heavenly level (Svarga-Loka) L 24. Плохая компания (асат-санга-лока) / Sinful Company (Asat-sanga) - goto 7 L 25. Хорошая компания (садху-санга-лока) / Good Company (Sadhu-sanga) L 26. Печаль (дукха) / Sorrow (dukkha) L 27. Самоотверженное служение (парамартха) / Selfless service (paramartha) - goto 41 =4 Четвертый ряд: достижение равновесия. = Fourth row: achieving equilibrium L 28. Истинная религиозность (свадхарма) / True religiosity (Svadharma) - goto 50 Переход вверх на уровень 50. L 29. Отсутствие религиозности (адхарма) / Lack of religiosity (Adharma) - goto 6 L 30. Хорошие тенденции (уттама гати) / Good tendencies (uttama gati) L 31. План святости (садху-лока) / Holiness level (Sadhu-loka) L 32. План равновесия (махар-лока) / Balance level (Mahar-loka) L 33. План ароматов (гандха-лока) / Fragrances level (gandha-loka) L 34. План вкуса (раса-лока) / Level of taste (Rasa-loka) L 35. Чистилище (нарака-лока) / Hellish or purgatory level (Naraka-loka) L 36. Ясность сознания (сваччха) / Purity of consciousness (svachchha) =5 Fifth row: man becomes himself= L 37 Джняна (гьяна) / Philosophy (jnana) - goto 66 L 38. Прана-лока / Life force level (Prana Loka) L 39. Апана-лока / Apana Loka L 40. Въяна-лока / Vyana-Loka L 41. Человеческий план (джана-лока) / Human level (Jana-Loka) L 42. План Агни (Агни-лока) / Soul level (Atma-Loka) L 43. Рождение человека (манушъя-джанма) / The human birth (janma-manushya) L 44. Неведение (авидья) / Ignorance (avidya) - goto 9 L 45. Правильное знание (сувидъя) / Practical philosophy (suvidya) - goto 67 =6 Шестой ряд: время покаяния= Sixth row: time of repentance L 46. Различение(вивека) / Distinction (Viveka) - goto 62 L 47. План нейтральности (сарасвати) / Level of neutrality (Saraswati) L 48. Солнечный план (ямуна) / Solar level (Yamuna) L 49. Лунный план (ганга) / Moon level (Ganga) L 50. План аскетизма (тапа-лока) / Asceticism level (Tapa-loka) L 51. Земля (притхиви) / Earth (Prithvi) L 52. План насилия (химса-лока) / Violence level (Himsa-loka) - goto 35 L 53. План жидкостей (джала-лока) / Holy water level (Jala-loka) L 54. План духовной преданности (бхакти-лока) / Level of spiritual devotion (Bhakti-loka) - goto 68 - Game over =7 Седьмой ряд: план реальности = Seventh row: Level of reality. L 55. Эгоизм (ахамкара) / Selfishness (Ahamkara) - goto 3 L 56. План изначальных вибраций (Омкара) / Level of original vibrations (Omkara) L 57. Уровень священных писаний (Веда-лока) / Scriptures level (Veda-Loka) L 58. Суть священных писаний (веданта-лока) / Essence of the scriptures (Vedanta-loka) L 59. План реальности (сатья-лока) / Level of Truth (satya-loka) L 60. Позитивный интеллект (субуддхи) / Positive Intelligence (Subuddhi) L 61. Негативный интеллект (дурбуддхи) / Negative intelligence (durbuddhi) - goto 13 L 62. Счастье (сукха) / Happiness (sukha) L 63. Тамас / Tamas - goto 2 =8 Восьмой ряд: сами боги= Eighth row: divine level L 64. Феноменальный план (пракрити-лока) / Phenomenal level (Prakriti-loka) L 65. Брахманда / Brahmanda L 66. План блаженства (ананда-лока) / Level of bliss (ananda-loka) L 67. План космического блага (Рудра-лока) / Ekadashi-deva-loka L 68. Космическое Сознание (Вайкунтха-лока) / Planets of God (Vaikuntha) L 69. Сияние Бога (Брахмаджйоти) / Rays of God (Brahmajyoti) L 70. Саттвагуна / Mode of goodness (Sattva-guna) L 71. Раджогуна / Mode of passion (Rajo-guna) L 72. Тамогуна / Tamoguna - goto 51